This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The combination of fMRI and transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS), which is non-invasive and painless, can transiently disrupt activity in focal brain regions. This combination was the initial trial to improve the acknowledgement about the contribution of specific areas in brain activity. Therefore, in this project we propose to develop a revolutionary methodology integrating TMS, fMRI and DTI, using BNL's 4-T MR scanner, so as to provide the unique windows on brain function and connectivity.